


This Ain't A Party, Get Off the Dance Floor

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Isle fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Ain't no party like an Isle party, because an Isle party always ends in a riot.





	This Ain't A Party, Get Off the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> So. After Cameron's death, I had to take a little time. I agree with the idea that we should write happy fic for a while with Carlos, so we can give him the happy ending that Cameron didn't get. But me, I write my feelings. So I struggled to write this little bit while I have over 15,000 words of whump fic that may never see the light of day.
> 
> Title from My Chemical Romance again. I can't help myself.

Carlos had never been much of a party guy. The only real time he went to one was when he was forced into hosting it for Mal and Jay. 

But now Mal and Jay were his gang, along with Evie, and they were basically dragging him to a squat by the docks that looked like it was barely standing up. “So um, do we know these people?” 

“Not really,” Jay said, throwing an arm around him. “We’re not exactly crashing, though. We were invited, since everyone was.” Carlos wasn’t so sure about that. They didn’t always have a lot of other friends on the Isle. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Mal said, snapping her gum. “We’re just going to have fun.” Carlos nodded and didn’t say anything else.

Was the party in pirate country? Carlos didn’t want to look chicken, but that concerned him. Evie walked next to him, head held high. Carlos tried to be like her, figuring people might mistake it for real self confidence. 

When they walked in, hardly anyone turned to see them. Mal was clearly annoyed with that, but Carlos thanked god for small favors and ducked in. The room was dim with a few lights in the corners, and a table with some bottles. 

There was a band in the corner, playing music on a variety of trash picked instruments that were varying degrees of intact. There were drums made from trash cans, a banjo, and Carlos swore he saw a hurdy-gurdy. Where did they even find that? Maybe the musician made it himself out of parts. The music was typical Isle music-loud and fast played on instruments not designed for loud and fast.

The rest of the room was either dancing or drinking from bottles of moonshine. 

Harry Hook suddenly appeared. He was shirtless and very drunk. He blearily took in the sight of the four of them, and then stepped out of the way. “Greetings. It’s an open party after all. May I get you something, Dragon Girl?” It was mocking, but not crossing the line that would get Harry’s hook thrown in his face. 

“I’ve brought my own refreshments, thanks,” she said, causing Harry to laugh like that was actually funny. Then he went to try to put an arm around Carlos. 

“Hey there,” Harry purred in his ear. Carlos flinched away, about to run, but Jay got between him and Harry. Carlos watched as Jay stared him down.

“Now, now,” Harry said, eyes full of humor. “We’re supposed to be peaceful for the night. No harm done.” 

Carlos just stood closer to Jay. He and Harry didn’t have the best history. Jay directed him to the middle of the room, and the four of them started dancing. 

They danced alone, for the most part. Mal stared into the distance as she moved her body. Evie shook and shimmied to get attention. Jay was doing wild stunts, including backflips. Carlos stayed close to him. He was shy at first, but he was a pretty good dancer, and soon someone noticed. 

There was a hand around his waist, and Carlos looked behind him to see a boy about Jay’s age. He had dirty blond hair, and a dangerous grin. “Hello there pretty boy,” he said. “We’re just gonna dance.” He moved in time with Carlos, close but not rubbing against his ass. Carlos wasn’t sure about the ‘just dancing’ thing, but he kept his cool. “I’m Brian,” he said. 

“Hey,” Carlos said. Being touched by someone he didn’t know wasn’t great for him, but he held it together. He looked over and he could see that Jay had noticed and was keeping an eye on them, even as he kept dancing. 

“Carlos, right?” Brian’s hand started to get a little lower, and Carlos swallowed. He nodded at the question, and then moved Brian’s hand back up. “Oh, okay.” Then the arm disappeared, but Brian moved in front of him and kept dancing. 

Carlos figured this was fine and kept dancing with him, even when Brian got closer. Then he whispered in Carlos’s ear “You here with someone?” Carlos didn’t know how to answer. Brian looked at him, then took a look in Jay’s direction. “Okay, let me ask a different way: what’s the chances of me getting my ass kicked if I grab your dick?”

Carlos looked over at Jay, who was definitely watching now. “Higher than eighty percent,” Carlos said. Brian laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Good answer, see you later.” Then he left the dance area, grabbing a bottle from the table. Carlos let out a breath. Huh. He’d never considered himself attractive, nobody ever noticed him before. What was going on?

Jay was right beside him. “Okay?” he said. “You want me to beat him up?” Carlos shook his head. 

“I’m fine. He was cool and asked before he did anything.” 

“Didn’t look like it for a second there. But if you say so, okay.” Then they started dancing together. Carlos knew they were supposed to be discreet about...whatever it was between them. But Jay seemed to think that protecting his claim was more important.

“You sure you’re okay?” Jay seemed really worried about him. Carlos moved closer so Jay could hear him. 

“I’m fine. Just weird. Nobody’s ever tried that before.”

“Except me, duh.” Jay grinned then. “Okay. I won’t be mad. Can’t blame you for liking a little flirting.” Carlos blushed. It had been confusing as hell, but he did sort of like it. He liked dancing with Jay a lot better though. 

They danced together for a while, until a new song started up. This one had everyone jumping and crashing into each other. Jay seemed to dislike it, and he pulled Carlos away. Carlos let himself get pulled along, wondering what else was at this party.

They did find another room, which was almost pitch dark. There was some light coming through a window, and Carlos could see couples everywhere, kissing, grinding and more. “Oh, I didn’t know,” Jay was wide-eyed, trying to look innocent.

“Asshole, don’t try to tell me you didn’t know there would be a fuck room.” That got him a wicked grin, just barely visible in the dim light. Then Jay pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. Carlos kissed back, grabbing at Jay’s waist to hold him near. 

They kissed for a while, their moans blending in with the other sounds in the room. Jay moved so their hips were touching, and ground against Carlos. Jay had his teeth in Carlos’s neck too, and Carlos put a hand on the back of Jay’s neck. “Yeah, right there.” 

Jay made a low noise in his throat and then nipped him. Carlos opened his eyes. They must have adjusted to the light, because he saw a couple of people staring at them, a boy and a girl. They were about Carlos’s age, and the girl was watching intently and eating popcorn from a greasy paper bag. “Hey, leave us alone,” Carlos said. 

That got Jay to look, and he glared. “Yeah, go get your jollies somewhere else.”

“It’s a public room,” the girl said, but she took her popcorn and went to the main room. The boy simply disappeared into the shadows. Carlos felt completely confused. Why was everyone interested in him tonight? Was it because of Jay?

“Forget about it,” Jay said. “Doesn’t matter.” Jay came in for another kiss, but then he pulled back as a shout and the sound of a glass breaking came from the front room. “Oh shit. Looks like the peace is over.” Jay grabbed Carlos’s hand and they ran to the front.

The fight was already in full swing. Carlos saw Mal and Evie. Mal was punching a pirate’s nose while Evie slapped someone across the face with her purse. Carlos knew that had to hurt-Evie’s purse might as well have bricks in it. Jay grabbed Mal, and Carlos got Evie. “Come on!” Carlos yelled in Evie’s ear. 

They ran out the front door, the sound of crashing bottles and shouts behind them. “Good job Dragon Chick!” Jay yelled. 

“I swear it wasn’t me this time!” Mal sprinted down the cobblestone streets. “I think Harry tried to punch someone, got the wrong person, and that set everyone off.” 

They ran until they found their hideout. Evie threw a rock at the sign, and then they all piled in. They were far away, but they could still hear bottles breaking as people left the party and caused havoc. They sat in silence until Jay broke the ice. “Okay, did we have fun in our hour there?”

“I know you two did,” Mal scoffed, and Jay grinned. 

“Yeah. Carlos even got an admirer or two.”

“Whatever that was about,” Carlos said. “I don’t get it. It’s not like I’m sexy.” 

Jay burst out laughing. “What? I’m not!” Carlos couldn’t understand how that was funny.

Jay grinned at Carlos, and then held a hand out. “Babe, you’re the best. You’re hotter than any of those other kids.” Evie cleared her throat. “Okay, Evie’s the hottest girl. But you’re the hottest boy. Easily. So don’t say that.”

“Yeah, Carlos is growing into himself,” Mal said. “He’s turning into a cute twink.” 

Carlos heard Jay laugh, and knew he was turning bright red. “Shut up.” 

“I’m sure this has nothing to do with Jay getting him out of his shell,” Evie giggled. “You would never have danced like that before him, Carlos. You know that.” Evie reached over and squeezed his arm. “You really had everyone’s attention. And for that, you owe me, because it should’ve been mine.” She squeezed his arm tighter.

“Ow, ow, Evie, let go. I wasn’t trying to steal your thunder, Jesus.” Evie let go, and Jay immediately moved closer to cuddle Carlos. “I was just trying to dance. I don’t care if other people think I’m cute or not.” 

“Just as long as I do, right?” Jay grinned at him the, and tipped Carlos’s face up for a kiss. Carlos could hear Mal and Evie gagging, and flipped them the finger behind Jay’s back. When the kiss ended, Jay pulled Carlos in his lap. “Look. He’s mine.” Carlos hid his face in Jay’s neck.

“Yes, he’s yours,” Mal said with a dramatic sigh. “You remind us of this daily. You’re never going to get over it, are you?” 

Jay brushed a hand over Carlos’s cheek, and he felt warm from Jay’s attention. “Nope. I never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Isle music sounds like the Pogues or the Violent Femmes-basically punk played on acoustic instruments.


End file.
